User blog:Habrish/The Habrish Diaries Entry 6
Every fiber of my being was drawing me towards a brown bag on the floor next to the Mayors desk. As if by it's own violation my hand reached into the bag pulling out a small green bottle of smelling salts. I quickly passed the bottle off to Helen. With trembling hands she popped the top as she made her way to the Mayor. No sooner had she glided the bottle under his nose than he came to with a start, punching and kicking like a deranged donkey. I barely had time to grab Helen and pull her out of harms way before the Mayor would have hit her square in the jaw. I was in such a rush to save Helen from the impending punch that I landed on a chair. Helen on the other hand landed on me with a thud that took my breath away for two reasons. One was that it hurt. The second was a bit more distressful. It seemed familiar. I took in a deep breath to steady myself catching a whiff of Helen's perfume. The smell was bringing a memory back to me. I snaked my arm around Helen to pull her closer. I wanted to savor this moment. This almost memory. That was a short lived notion on my part. As soon as she realized she was on my lap she started fighting almost as hard as the Mayor. I did the only thing I could think of. I let out a yell at the top of my lungs. "STOP"! My yell worked so well it was almost comical. The two crazed fighters in the room went instantly still. "That's better," I mused. With those words two things happened simultaneously. The first thing that happened was that Helen discreetly removed herself from my lap. This was a shame in my book I was beginning to enjoy her being there. The second thing that happened was the Mayor finally took in his surrounding and a) noticed the man in the mask was gone, b) noticed me. The moment he noticed me his whole demeanor changed. Where before he was in fight mode he was now wary and cautious. His eyes slid from me to Helen, a question in his gaze. Helen caught the Mayor up about me, how I found the key, and his recue. He listened intently, his mind seemed to working overtime as took in everything Helen was telling him. "Fascinating," the Mayor exclaimed. What happened next was bizarre even for Darkwood standards, or what I have come to know of them in the short time I have been here. They Mayor asked me to help him find a "pen". Of all the things I had imagined him asking me, to find a pen was not anywhere on that list. Regardless as soon as the words will you help me find this pen were out of his mouth it was if I just had to do it. No it was more than that. I needed to do it. I was compelled to find that pen. That pen became the most important thing in the world to me. The familiar surge of electricity coursed threw me. I started to move, slowly at first then quicker. Now I was in flat out run. All I knew was I couldn't stop until that it was found. I ran out of the Mayors office crossed the Café into an Alley. There I found it in a suitcase. The moment I touched the pen the feeling went away. I was a bit relieved yet somehow I was also empty inside. I walked back the Mayors office the smell of food coming from the Café reminded me that Helen had promised me food and place to stay. I would have to remind her of this soon. I entered the Mayors office extended my hand placing the pen into his. He looked at it in his hand. "Thank you for finding this for me," he stated. He then turned his attention back to Helen. "Do you know what this mean," he asked her? "Finally we have a seeker. He is here to break the curse". Without giving me much say in the matter he then proceed to name me official seeker of Darkwood. Category:Blog posts